Telling Tales
by Boom143
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Treasured Memories, little Frustrations about life and love and memories to painful to bear. These are things that left unsaid. This is a tale of a humble cart, sitting at the edge of the busy town every night, where everyone can stop by and unfold their pain and happiness. Oden Tale AU!
1. Tale of the acolyte

Okay, So I don't know where this idea came from. I just play this game "An Oden Tale" And this just popped out of nowhere. I loved it's heartwarming music along with the game's various characters and their endearing stories that actually happen in real life and also the way they handle and tell us their frustrations and stories. The story here would be my own creation. You guys could totally see what's going on from Maya's gripes.

I hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting this. I know this is so random but hey, c'mon now. lol.

Telling Tales

Disclaimer: Both Ace Attorney and Oden Tale do not belong to me, it belongs respectively to Capcom and GAGEX and I do not make any profit by the creation of this fanfiction.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Everyone has secrets.**

**Treasured memories.**

**Little frustations about life and love.**

**...And memories too painful to bear.**

**These are things that go unsaid.**

**This is a humble oden cart.**

**It sits at the edge of town every night.**

**Those burdened with gloomy toughts can stop by for a moment's respite**

**Tonight, bear witness to an incredible story that will unfold at this very cart.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warm light emits in the middle of the night, there sat a humble oden cart ready offer a moment of relieve after a full day of problems and frustations.

An old man running the cart waited patiently for any customer to stop by. While enjoying the cool breeze of night.

A young woman in purple kimono with long black hair took a seat. Her face bright with smile.

"Ooh...! Oden!" She said.

"Welcome."

Ah.. it is rare to see someone wearing kimono these days.

She seems like a bubbly one, except for a sad glint between her smiles. Probably just your imagination.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Why is it so cold in here? Well, with this thin clothes, I can't complain."

She grabbed a Chikuwa into her bowl.

"Mmmm! Thfis ish so food, Ish been a while sin I've had thish (Mmmm! This is so good, It's been a while since I've had this)"

She then pours herself a cup of sake. Though she looks too young for it.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'll have you know I am 22 years old! Old enough to drink!"

Seeing such a strange outfit in this part of country, the old man couldn't help but wonder, just where did she come from?

"I came from a village called the Kurain village? You ever heard of that? No? It's not the warmest place in there, but it's beautiful!"

And she continues her story as she gulps the sake, and put more oden into her bowl.

"My village is home of Spirit mediums, where you can channel the dead. I know it sounds crazy, but hey! It's true!"

Though what she had just said was oretty shocking, she sure was a chatty girl, The old man continues to wonder, didn't she have anyone waiting for her back home at night?

"I have a cousin back at home, she is 11 now. She is the cutest girl in the world, Hehe I just know it!"

The old man saw the clock, it showed 11.24 p.m, he couldn't help but worry for the young woman in front of him."

"Hmm? I don't have curfew! I'm an adult! The hotel I'm staying at is nearby anyway, don't worry!"

Seeing how much she ate, she sure was a big eater. Maybe it was so obvious on the old man's face about his opinion about her eating habits.

"You know what's the best food ever? Burgers! I just love that juicy patty with the fluffiest buns!"

Now she seemed to be daydreaming. Untill she suddenly exclaimed.

"Now that I'm 22, I really should try to go out once in a while huh? Heheh, as a master I should marry someday. But nahh.."

The old man could see her face getting redder and redder, with all the sake she drank, He wasn't surprised, as she continued to tell her tales.

"Hmm? Family? I have one! My cousin. Well, my parents died a long time ago, so did my sister..."

It must've been so hard and lonely for such a young woman like her to endure, the old man thought.

"Hahah My cousin often pairs me up with my best friend, Of course he's more like a big brother to me! A dorky one!"

Ah, that's good, at least she wasn't that lonely at all. But seeing the sad glint in her eyes, something must've happened.

"My sis was a defense attorney. But she was killed a few years ago by a wire tapping creep!"

The old man smiled a sad smile, what had happened to the young woman's sister was truly horrible, the young woman in front of him must've been so close to her sister.

"So my sis left the village to study law. She must be a very famous and prominent defense attorney had she been alive."

How sad, her sister seemed like a great person and lawyer. It's a shame that she was taken so early from this world.The old man couldn't help but wonder yet again, with all those sorrow she had endured in her heart, did she have some space left to have a hobby?

"*sigh* I'm so bored right now, the Steel Samurai next episode will come next week but I can't keep waiting that long!"

Ah, The old man smiled. He was relieved to see the young woman enjoying life despite what she had endured. The young woman continued to gulp down more sake, and her face was getting redder, her sentences weren't as coherent.

"W-why *sobs* W-why did you leave me. *sobs*"

Who was she talking about? Maybe her sister, or was it her friend? What happened?

"I-I *sobs* shouldn't hav- *sobs* so selfish *sobs* if only I-*sobs*"

Poor girl. It was heartbreaking to see such a bubbly and friendly young woman breaking down to tears. The old man just hoped she would feel better later.

"Ah... Thank you for worrying about me *sobs* I'm- *sobs* I'm pretty fine, don't worry... don't worr- *sobs*"

"I'm so sorry *sobs* I'm so sorry *sobs* I'm so- *sobs*"

"I shouldn't have- *sobs* *grumbles*"

The young woman continued to cry her heart out. The old man just continued to hope that by letting it all out, the young woman would feel better.

Then, she closed her eyes and stopped crying. She just sat there for a while, staying still untill she finally smiled, and cried.

"I- Maybe you're right, *sobs* I shouldn't have blamed myself should I? *sobs* I hope you will watch over us up there, will you? *sobs* No, I know you will. Watch over me and Pearly with sis okay?"

Ah... what a relief... It seemed that the young woman had made peace with herself, at least for a bit.

"Thank you, gramps. For listening all my stories. You've been a great help. Have a great night."

And she left with a smile after paying for her meal.

* * *

Phew, so that's chapter one! You guys can see what's happening in this story because I'm also in for some Angst, hahah!

I hope you guys enjoy the story. I would appreciate constructed critics and reviews! Thank you all!


	2. A Lawyer's grief

Hi! I'm back with another chapter, so this is the second chapter and here we have our beloved totally not a Steel Samurai fanboy, Miles Edgeworth! I described him as 'The lawyer' in this chapter because I don't really know any other way to seriously describe him lol. But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing this!

Telling Tales

Disclaimer: Both Ace Attorney and Oden Tale do not belong to me, it belongs respectively to Capcom and GAGEX and I do not make any profit by the creation of this fanfiction.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

'The Lawyer'

It was another peaceful night where a humble Oden Cart sat to welcome anyone who wants to relieve some of their pend up frustrations they bore on their shoulders. The old man waited patiently, as he watched the warm broth simmered.

A young man in red suit took a seat in the humble oden cart. You could say he was the epitome of a tidy businessman. Though his choice of accessories on his neck was questionable. His gaze was sharp, but also empty, or that is just your imagination.

"Good evening." He politely said.

"Welcome.

He was a quiet man for sure. As he silently grabbed an Atsuage into his bowl while drinking his sake.

But seeing him mumbling something while staring emptily at his glass. The old man couldn't help but worry. It seems that the young man noticed.

"Ah, Pardon me. Another bowl, if you please." The young man said as he gulped down another glass of sake.

They made an eye contact. The young man read through the old man.

"I am a lawyer, a prosecutor, to be exact."

The old man swore he heard him mumbling, "Though one that is a great failure"

The young man kept staring at his glass the whole time, and kept drinking as his face got redder by minutes. The old man looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Another bottle of sake, if you please. This is not enough, *mumble*" The young man said.

The young man's face was red. He gulped down another glass of sake. The old man knew it was none of his business, but still, he was concerned with how much the young man was drinking.

"You were supposed to be alive. Why are you such a fool?" he whispered, voice very soft.

The young man looked at the old man in the eye. Eyes filled with sorrow.

"No... This is not enough, no one is waiting for me at home anyway..."

"Why, why did you do that?" The young man sniffled, as he drank more and more sake.

"Just when we are about to..."

The young man mumbled as he drank his sake. He drank and drank as if the alcohol was water.

"fool, fool you are such a fool. Why?! Just why?!" The young man slumped.

"Why, why did you do that... We could've done so many things together." cried the young man.

"And I wasn't there..."

The once stoic and tidy man was now a sobbing mess. Losing someone you love. The old man could sympathize.

The young man continued to gulp down his sake, lost in his sorrow. The old man was restless, seeing how much the young man has drunk.

"Stop? No, let me forget the fact that he is not here with me anymore. Never will. Even just for a moment"

The young man sobbed and touched his ring.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a failure, a failure..."

The young man continued to sob. Until suddenly he had no tears left.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. Excuse me." The young man stood up, and paid his food.

The grieving lawyer walked away. The old man could just watch him fading in the darkness as he walked.

* * *

Phew, so that was chapter 2. Writing Miles' character is so hard, at least to me hahah, I want him to pour his heart out, but at the same time I don't want him to be too out of character, 'cause you guys know, Miles likes to bottle up his feelings and Phoenix is the one who makes him pour all of it out.

I decided to make Miles' ending a bit sad end. And I try my best to be ambiguous at the end. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing this.

And with the current situation going on. I hope you all safe and healthy. And for those who are already sick, stay strong!

Please leave a review if you'd like, I'd like to improve my writing and my english is not good so I welcome any correction, Thank you!


End file.
